prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosewood Day School
Rosewood Day School is one of many schools in the town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, and Emily Fields are all students at Rosewood Day. Unlike the TV show's Rosewood High School, Rosewood Day is a private school and the students must wear uniforms. History Rosewood Day, founded in 1899, runs from elementary school level to high school level. The elementary and middle school divisions are in one set of buildings, while the high school division is in a different set of buildings across the common grounds. Attendants Faculty and Staff *Ezra Fitz (AP English Teacher) *Mrs. Cross (Art Teacher In Wicked) Notes and Trivia * As one of the older schools in town, Rosewood Day has quite a few barns that have been converted into classrooms. It also has a brick-paved driveway and brick pathways. * Rosewood Day appears to have a sizable campus. It has several fields for various sports and is surrounded by the woods. Emily takes Maya St. Germain on a tour of campus which is "basically a bunch of very old brick buildings of a twisty back road in Rosewood." There is also an old Gothic clock tower. * Rosewood Day's high school hallway is described as having "eggshell white vaulted ceilings", "farmhouse-cozy wood floors", "incongruous rows of dented metal lockers", and "framed photos of stuffy alums". * Time Capsule is a highly-respected tradition at Rosewood Day. Started in 1899, it is a scavenger hunt in which the school's flag is cut into many pieces and hidden throughout the town. The hunt is held in the early fall and is only open to 6th graders and above. A few specially chosen high schoolers have the task of hiding the pieces. Clues are provided in the school's lobby. Stealing a flag piece from someone who found it is considered fair game. Giving a flag piece to someone else is allowed as well. Each person who finds a piece is congratulated in a ceremony and is allowed to decorate the flag piece to their tastes. The flag pieces are then sewn back together and buried in a time capsule. * Alison DiLaurentis started attending Rosewood Day in 3rd grade. She stopped attending shortly after the start of 6th grade thanks to her twin Courtney DiLaurentis. Ali returned to Rosewood Day in her junior year of high school as Courtney. * Courtney DiLaurentis took her sister's place at the school from 6th grade to 7th grade. * Ali and her friends regularly took a shortcut to her home through the woods and the cornfield behind the school. Courtney and her friends also made use of the quicker route. * Rosewood Day's elementary playground was one of the Liars' regular meeting places when they were kids. Besides the standard swings and playground equipment, it had a wooden castle for a jungle gym. * At the start of sixth grade, Ali boasted about her brother Jason giving her his piece of the flag. The Liars were desperate to get their own flag pieces, so they stalked Ali's backyard in the hopes of stealing it from her. They arrived there independently and confronted each other. Courtney managed to take advantage of their presence to switch places with Alison. * The Time Capsule flag for that year was never completed because Ali's piece was never found. Jason stole back the flag piece from Ali and gave it to Aria, who was too nervous to reveal that she had it. * Rosewood Day's administration canceled the Time Capsule hunt after Ali's body was found. However, several months later, they resumed it as a "winter edition" of the tradition. * Though Jenna Cavanaugh and Toby Cavanaugh were Rosewood Day students since elementary school, they attend different schools by the time they're 11-12 and 13 respectively. Jenna is forced to attend a school for the blind after The Jenna Thing and Toby is sent to boarding school in Maine. * Ian Thomas often helped out with the elementary students as an upperclassmen representative of the school. * Maya St. Germain, Kate Randall, Klaudia Huusko, and Mason Byers are the only known transfer students. Mason transferred to Rosewood Day in the seventh-grade, Maya and Kate transferred during their junior year, and Klaudia is there as an exchange student. * Emily Fields attends the school on partial scholarship. Navigational Category:Book Location